Camping packs having combination features are well-known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. Brecht, 36,685; Jacob, 598,995; Burch, 872,404; and Abbot, 41,418 are very early patents showing combination packs which can be converted into either a tent, or a knapsack, or a sleeping bag, or both. More recent developments such as U.S. Pat. Nos. Shultz, 2,971,205, Lovico, 3,041,638; and McCarthy, 3,483,575 disclose the advances in combination type developments. In most instances, there was a singular failure to provide a three function pack which included a sleeping bag, tent and knapsack. Wherever such combination was attempted, problems were to be found in folding, compactness and overall utility.